


雀鸟

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 因为恶魔的一个恶作剧，天使暂时变成了一只鸟





	雀鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 不会起名的日常  
> 常在的ooc  
> 甜饼

圣詹姆斯公园是各种人士聚集的场所（尤其是受那些表情严肃，有时是操着美国口音，有时是俄罗斯口音的黑衣男子们的青睐），也是Crowley与Aziraphale爱来的地方，除了丽兹酒店。  
往常在圣詹姆斯公园里总能看到一黑一白两个身影坐在他们固定的长椅上，一个喂鸽子，一个看着对方喂鸽子。但今天，只有Crowley一个人坐在公园长椅上啃着冰棒，Aziraphale却不知所踪。恶魔重重地按下挂断键，他已经有5个多小时没有联系上Aziraphale了，书店也没人，以往这个时候那个天使早就乐呵呵地过来让他请吃冰淇淋或者一顿甜点了。Crowley三下两下的啃完手中的冰棒，决定暂时不去想这个让他烦躁的天使。  
今天恶魔烦躁的另一个原因则是周围的鸟叫过于吵闹，平时他一个响指就能解决掉这些噪音，但今天却失灵了。他像是打发时间似的不断打出响指，一只乌鸦遭受了无妄之灾，它在公园上空来来回回飞行了四次，最后决定绕道。恶魔不知道祸害了多少鸟类（连水里的鸭子和天鹅都被他封了声），直到离他不远处的一只鸟引起了他的注意。看到一只鸟在水盆里扑腾并不稀奇，每天都有成千上万只的鸟会做这样的动作，但如果那是你的熟人的话，你就要考虑一下到底出什么事了。  
就像Crowley能变蛇，天使也能变点什么。Aziraphale不像Crowley是固定的只能变成蛇，他能变成很多种样子，但最喜欢的是山雀，Crowley对此记得很清楚，所以有的时候他会对一些反常接近自己的雀子比较客气，保不齐就是他的天使呢。  
但今天这个就有点太反常了，那只鸟简直就是完美的Aziraphale的化身，瞧那个雪白的羽毛和圆鼓鼓的身子，真的太Aziraphale了。  
“天使？”Crowley不敢置信的压下墨镜，露出如蛇般的眼睛，“你在干什么？”  
白色的雀鸟停止了在水中的动作，机警地看向Crowley，然后张开小小的鸟嘴：“嗨。”  
这的确是Crowley的天使。  
白色雀鸟不顾身上还沾着水，飞起来落在恶魔伸出的手指上，小巧的爪子正好完整的箍住：“好久不见，Crowley。”  
“咱们昨天刚见过，不能算久。”这句话说得好像刚才烦躁5个小时没见到天使的人不是他一样，“所以你在干什么？”  
“体验生活。”雀鸟喳喳几声。  
“哈！”Crowley才不相信天使的这句话，“说真的，你知道吗，从这只鸟嘴里听到你的声音总归有点恶心。”他戳了戳雀鸟的肚子（手感好极了，就像Aziraphale的肚子一样），紧接着一股暖风吹干了羽毛。  
这句话Aziraphale听过好几次了，但他还是会伤心。  
“这只鸟的声音挺好听的，你就这样叽叽喳喳的叫吧，我听得懂。”Crowley不介意火上浇油。  
“你就那么嫌弃？”天使真的受伤了。  
“开玩笑的，我是恶魔，玩笑和恶作剧是我的长项。天使，你要有点幽默感。”Crowley决定不再取笑Aziraphale了，“你这次的样子与你太相符了。”  
“哦，是吗？多谢夸奖。”Aziraphale没有听出Crowley的言外之意，“我就是想试试自己变形的本事还在不在。”  
“所以呢？变了只雀鸟，然后来我这条蛇面前炫耀了一番，是想要成为我的午饭吗？”  
“不，就像我刚才说的，我只是在体验作为鸟应有的生活。”天使挺了挺胸脯，这只是让毛茸茸的羽毛更多的冲向Crowley，简直就像是在求抚摸。Crowley真的摸了他的肚子，刚才的好手感可是忘不掉。  
“你应该变成麻雀一类不容易引起关注的鸟。”  
Aziraphale抬起头让Crowley的手指去抓挠他的下巴，这可不是他应该会做的事，这次他变过头了，没有去掉动物的习性。  
“可是银喉长尾山雀真的太好看了。”  
分明是太可爱了，就跟某天使一样。这句话Crowley可不敢对Aziraphale说，也就是在心里默念罢了。  
“为了庆祝你的本事都在，我请你吃饭吧，你最爱的寿司怎么样？”  
“哦！呃……”Aziraphale一下回过神，他飞离Crowley的手指，“我想起来我还有事，以后再说。”  
天使的这个反应过分反常，要说吃，他可从不会拒绝。  
“我可过时不候。”  
“抱歉，Crowley。”Aziraphale逃一样的飞走了。  
“这是闹哪出？”恶魔摘下眼镜看着天使飞走的身影映在竖瞳里。  
Crowley再次看到天使的时候是在三天后，他忍受不了联系不上Aziraphale这件事向他决定看看是不是书店里的电话线段路了还是什么的，顺便堵一下那个也三天没出现的天使。所以，他现在就看到Aziraphale还是那只鸟的样子，正在努力躲避一只猫的袭击（而且还是在自己的书店门口），或许是他的身子过于沉重，他的飞行高度可畏低得过分。Crowley毫不犹豫的一个响指把猫送走，抓住天使变成的毛团。  
“说吧，天使，你这到底怎么了？”  
Aziraphale的声音非常低落：“我变不回来了。”  
这个消息让Crowley在人行人往间大笑，当然，不会有任何人驻足观看。  
“这是我听过的最好的笑话！谢谢，你丰富了我的生活。”  
“这一点都不好笑。”Aziraphale从Crowley肩上飞起来，“咱们上次互换身体后，你好像有什么留在我的这个肉身里了，这是我变不回来的罪魁祸首。”  
“哦！我想起来了！”Crowley一拍头，“我留下一个恶作剧。”  
“Crowley！”  
“别生气，时效不长，我带你去我家住几天，不然你这只雀子就要被猫叼走了。”  
“我要提醒你，这叫银喉长尾山雀。”  
“我知道，你上次介绍过了。”Crowley一把抓住在他眼前乱飞的小毛团按回肩膀，“在这里老老实实呆着，然后跟我走。”  
Aziraphale决定这次听从Crowley的话，他露宿街头四天了，他都不敢告诉对方自己没有了天使之力。  
但即便是变成了这个样子，Aziraphale絮叨的本事可还在。这些絮叨只有人类听起来是叽叽喳喳，会在心里道一声可爱，但Crowley听到的则是“听说你在一面墙上画了很可怕的画。”“你走路太晃了，慢点。”“我想吃可丽饼。”  
恶魔倒是很有耐心，一个一个给天使解释：“第一，现在很流行搞那种恐怖又炫酷的话，充其量吓吓胆小的人，绝大多数人更爱跟那幅画合影；第二，我走路一直是这样的，忍着；第三，我请你吃。”  
Aziraphale啄着沾有奶油的可丽饼碎屑，即使吃也不忘絮絮叨叨：“大概还要多久？”  
“可能一周吧。”  
Crowley的话直接让Aziraphale飞起来啄他。  
“嘿！”恶魔轰赶走那只把他啄疼的鸟，“上帝创世还用了七天呢！”  
“这怎么能一样呢！”  
“七天，没得商量，而且已经过去四天了，所以还有三天你就变回去了”  
“三天！”  
“开心一点，享受一下变成鸟的乐趣。”  
“这一点都不有趣。”天使又想飞过去啄Crowley，但立刻就被制止了。  
“如果你觉得不有趣，那我就让你到我肚子里走一圈，以蛇的消化速度，三天差不多了。”恶魔吐出蛇信威胁道。  
Aziraphale这才老实下来，他可不想进蛇的肚子里。  
“这就对了天使。”恶魔咧嘴微笑。  
Crowley的家还是那样，简洁明了。  
“我要不要给你准备一个笼子？”Crowley把Aziraphale放到桌子上。  
“我觉得我更需要一个水盆。”  
“天使又不需要喝水。”  
“我需要水盆。”就像是养成了一种习惯，天使飞到Crowley的脑袋上啄了几口表达不满。  
“好的好的，别啄了！”  
天使的下场是又被恶魔捏在了手里，Aziraphale在Crowley的大手里只露出一个小脑袋，不停的眨眼睛。但他得到了一个水盆。  
连Crowley都没有想到Aziraphale索要水盆的意义，但他很快就知道了。只是浇了个花的功夫，他再次来到客厅查看天使小毛团的时候就看到那个小毛团正在水盆里扑腾，水溅得哪里都是。  
“你在干什么？”  
“洗澡。”天使停下动作，很怨念的看向Crowley，他想既然都看到了那就都告诉对方吧，“我现在没办法清洁这个身体，别跟我说你不知道我现在连天使之力都是不出来了。”  
“我还真不知道，这点我得记下来，这样下次还能用。”  
“Crowley！”Aziraphale直接把水甩了恶魔一身。  
众所周知，Crowley喜欢睡觉，作为一个懂得享受的恶魔，他的家里必定会有一张特殊定制的大床，既然要睡，那肯定是舒服至上。而今天他注定睡不好。  
暂时没有了天使之力的Aziraphale不到九点就困得东倒西歪，他摇摇晃晃地飞到那张极其舒适的床上，只说了声“晚安”就睡了。  
“你睡可以，但不要霸占在中间。”恶魔简直无语，但他也拿现在的天使没辙，只是抓起那个毛茸茸的白色小团扔到自己的枕头上。  
这一夜不知多少次，Aziraphale的小翅膀拍打在Crowley的脸上，也不知多少次往他头发里钻，用鸟喙咬他的头发。恶魔头一次被天使扰得心神不宁，睁眼到天明。  
这该死的睡相不好的天使！  
Crowley可不敢这么骂他的天使，他只能去诅咒那些鸟，以至于当天在伦敦的鸟们莫名的感到一股恶寒，飞行事故频发。这也让一对正在新婚旅行的鸽子夫妇纷纷撞在一户人家的窗户上，成为那一户的第五和第六只宠物。  
这已经是Aziraphale变成鸟的第五天，还有两天他就能恢复天使之力变回原样。虽然还要再少吃两天美食，但前面已经经历了五天，这让Aziraphale的心态好一些了，他决定剩下这两天的任务就是对着Crowley的植物唱赞歌，毕竟实在是长得太好了。  
“你不能惯着它们。”恶魔打算制止天使的这个行为，如果让那些植物得了好处而得寸进尺可不行。  
“爱，Crowley，你要用爱浇灌他们。”  
“他们需要的是水、阳光、土壤，以及我的劝告。”虽然那根本就是威胁。  
翠绿的植物开始晃动，他们感受到了Crowley的怒气，他们害怕极了。  
“哦，小可怜们，你们放心，有我在，这个恶魔绝不会伤害你们的。”Aziraphale伸出翅膀拍了拍植物的叶子，这才安抚下他们。  
“你打算用这个毛团的身子阻拦我吗？”Crowley发现自己的植物们叛变了，他已经开始思考如何惩罚这些把枝桠伸向他的天使的植物们。  
“我还有两天就恢复原样了，你如果要这样威胁我的话，我就、我就……”  
“你就什么？”  
“我就把你的这些植物搬到我的书店里。”  
真是不痛不痒的威胁。恶魔决定现在不跟天使吵植物的归属权，还有两天，只要他再忍耐两天，就能处理了这些跟他抢天使的植物。植物们又开始瑟瑟发抖，他们感觉预示到了未来的命运，纷纷祈祷天使能早点恢复原状带他们走。  
或许是植物们的祈祷起了些作用，Aziraphale稍稍提前了一点，在第六天傍晚恢复了原样。他很高兴的抚摸自己没有羽毛的身体和正常的嘴巴，他开心的想要亲吻眼前的恶魔（虽然他肯定不会这么做，这么明目张胆给天堂留把柄的事他可不干）。  
但只是眼睛一瞬的对视，Crowley就看懂天使的想法，他走过去亲吻了一下Aziraphale的脸：“我终于跟你那张毛茸茸的脸道别了。”  
虽然说的是讽刺的话，但真正想表达的意思可不是这样的。恶魔将食指放在唇边，对天使微笑。一切尽在不言中。  
而那些植物，当然被Aziraphale打包带走了，Crowley不得不重新养一批，但天使向他保证，新的植物绝对无比健康，绝无叶斑等问题。


End file.
